


ZOO FIC

by notamericanmade



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Animals, CAPS, F/F, Gay, Ghetto, M/M, Zoo, abbreviations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamericanmade/pseuds/notamericanmade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ella, my love-me-longtime bby</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZOO FIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella/gifts).



URIE IS GHETTO ND GOES TO THE ZOO. RY IS LIKE ‘UH LOOK AT THESE ANIMALS WTF THEY SO SMELL’ AND BDEN LIKE ‘BRAH THEY COOL AF LOOK AT THEIR HANDS N SHIT’. RY LIKE ‘BUT DUDE SMELL’ ND BDEN LIKE ‘FUCK U BRAH I LIKE ANIMALZ N SHIT THEY CUTE’ RYAN ROLL EYES AND LIKE DANG HE HOT AF BDEN LOVE THAT ASS INNIT BRAH. THEN THEY WALK PAST PENGUINS N BDEN LIKE ‘BRAH THEY BETTER DRESSED THAN U AF’  N RYAN LIKE ‘BRAH NAH, I AM 100% SWAG RN’ N THEY SEE THESE GIRLS LIKE LOOKIN AT THE PENGUINS N BDEN LIKE ‘HEY BRAH LOOK DEM GIRLS THEY AGREE W/ ME’ N RY LIKE ‘WTF HOW U NO THT’ N BDEN LIKE ‘WELL LETS ASK INNIT’ N THEY GO OVER AND BDEN SMILE N IS LIKE ‘LAYDEEZ, CAN ME AN A BROTHER ASK SOME PRTTY LIL THINGS SOME QS’ N THE GIRLS LIKE ‘WYD’ AND RY LAUGH N IS LIKE ‘HE ASKIN WHTHER U THINK DEM PENGS MORE PENG THAN ME YGM’ ND GIRLZ LIKE ‘LOL WOULDN’T NO WE GAY AF’ N BDEN LIKE ‘SAME LOL’ AND ERRYBODY LAF THEN RY LIKE ‘BUT FO SERIOUS, U THINK I BETTER DRESSED THAN A FISH MUTHERFUCKER’ N GIRLZ LOOK AT EACH OTHER LIKE ‘IDK BRO U BE SPORTIN A MIGHTY BIG FROWNY FACE YGM’ AND RY LIKE ‘WYD’ AND BDEN LIKE ‘LMAO SO TRU THO’ AND RY LIKE ‘BDEN U SUPPOSED TO BE ON MA SIDE’ ND BDEN LIKE ‘BUT THEY GOTTA POINT’ ND ONE GIRLZ LIKE ‘YO WUTS UR NAME DUDES’ ND BDEN LIKE ‘IM BDEN AND THIS IS MA MAIN MAN RYRO INNIT’ ND THE GIRLS LIKE ‘KL KL IM FREYA ND THIS BE MA CUDDLE BUDDY ELLA’ ND BDEN LIKE ‘LEGIT’ ND ELLA LIKE ‘WE SHUD TOTES GO SEE DEM LIONS’ ND RY LIKE ‘PREACH’ ND THEY TOOTLE OFF TO SEE DEM LIONS. DAY PASS P QUICK ND BDEN N RY RLLY LIKE DESE NEW GIRLS ND THEYR LIKE ‘U SHUD DEF COME SEE OUR BAND PLAY 2NITE’ ND ELLA LIKE ‘FOR REAL’ ND FREYA LIKE ‘DUDE WHT U CALLED’ ND BDEN LIKE ‘PANIC AT THE DISCO YGM’ ND ELLA LIKE ‘TF KIND OF NAME IS THT BRO’ ND RY LOOK UPSET ND FREYA LIKE ‘I MEAN, ITS GR8 ND ALL BUT NOT V CATCHY YGM’. BDEN FROWN ND IS LIKE ‘WE LIKE IT’ ND ELLA LIKE ‘WTEVA BRO U LIKE IT IDGAF’ ND THERE AN AWKS AF SILENCE AND RYRO LIKE ‘BUT U GON COME SEE US’ ND THE GIRLS LIKE ‘FOR REAL BRO OFC.’ BUT THEN THEYRE LIKE ‘WE PAID BIG $$ FOR THIS TRIP TO TH ZOO WE NEED TO MAKE MOST OF IT FOR SURE’ ND THEYRE LIKE ‘YEP’ ND THEY DECIDE TO GO FOR A TRIP TO SEE DEM BIRDS ND RY GETS BOMBARDED AS SOON AS HE ENTER ND BDEN LIKE ‘DUDE U A CHICK MAGNET’ ND ERRYBODY LAF ND THEN ELLA LIKE ‘BRO SRSLY BIRDS LUV U’ ND RY LIKE ‘WELL WHTEV I ONLY LUV ONE BOI ND THAT IS BDEN URIE INNIT’ ND ELLA LIKE ‘U ROMANTIC U’ ND RY LIKE ‘WHTEV’ ND FREYA LIKE ‘FOR SRS U 2 CUTE AF’ ND BDEN LIKE ‘WELL U 2 CUTE AF ALSO’ ND ELLA LIKE ‘AMIRITE SHE A HOT PIECE A SHIT’ N FREYA LIKE ‘BRO U HOT AF’ ND ELLA LIKE ‘NO U HOTTER’ ND THEY HVE THIS ADORBS ARGUMENT N BDEN LIKE ‘WHO NEW THE ZOO CUD BE SO FUN INNIT’ ND RY LIKE ‘FO SHO’ ND THEY TOTALLY MAKE OUT LIKE RITE THERE N THAT NITE ELLA N FREYA GO TO THEIR CONCERT N THEY’RE LIKE ‘DUDE UR BAND NAME MAY SUCK DICK BUT DEM SOME CLASSY AF TUNES AMIRITE’ N RY LIKE ‘DUDE THX WE WANNA MEET PETE WENTZ N BE A REAL ASS BAND’ N ELLA LIKE ‘I FUCKIN NO PT WETZ INNIT WE TOTALLY BFFS’ N FREYA LIKE ‘TRICK STUMP SUAVE AF’ N ELLA LIKE ‘US LAYDEEZ PLAY MARIO W/ DEM ERY SUNDAY YGM’ N BDEN LIKE ‘LMAO CAN US LOT INTRO US FOR REAL’ N ELLA LIKE ‘IDRK’ N FREYA LIKE ‘CMON BBY SURE WE CAN’ N ELLA LIKE ‘MY BBY SAY YES FOR REALZ SURE WE CAN’

EVERY YR THEY GO BACK TO ZOO WHERE THEY MET LIKE FOR THE MEMS N EVERY THING N RYRO LIKE I LUV ZOOS LOOK DEM ANIMALZ N BDEN LIKE FUCKIN CUTE AF N ELLA/FREYA LIKE LMAO THEY HILAR N EVERY BODY HAVE THE ULTIMATE BANT 100% BANTER.


End file.
